Operation: SWEET
by Kids Next Door
Summary: What happens when a Delightful Child befriends one of the KND? Find out... -Yeah, I'm bad at this- 4x3xDC -look-alike Wally- continual of knd ep. L.O.V.E. CHAPTER 3, UP!
1. Collide

**Author's Notes: Hello again and welcome to meh second fanfic Operation S.W.E.E.T.! Hopefully you'll all enjoy so please, R&R! Kaii? Thankiies to yooh all! **

**Nows, this fic is a 4x3xDC look-alike Wally triangle. So yeah... I was influenced in making this fic from the episode L.O.V.E. I believe. The part where Numbuh 3 is happy to see teh Delightfuls when she was out alone. Luckily, Numbuh 4 came to the rescue and also ruining the play before Numbuh 3 and the DC could finish their scene together. So yeah... continual of the episode, Operation L.O.V.E.!**

**Okidoki, let's get started!**

**Oh, p.s. I do not own KND! Mr. Warburton does! Without him, KND would never have exist sooo, -to Mr. Warburton- IT'S ALL THANKS TO YOU! o YOU'RE THE BEST! OH, AND SO IS EVERYONE WHO WAS INVOLVED! CAST N' CREW & EVERYTHING! O**

**Okaii! Wasn't that relaxing? Now we shall begin! :D**

* * *

Operation S.W.E.E.T.

**S**mall

**W**onders

**E**ventually

**E**nvolves

**T**ruth

Chapter 1: Collide

"Okay now! I'm off!" Numbuh 3 stated happily as she exited the treehouse, heading out into the world to do an important mission yet...

"Shouldn't we have done this mission togetheh'? I mean, Numbuh 3 doing it all by herself?" Numbuh 4 managed to say in his aussie accent in small codings, trying not to sound too worried. Numbuh 1 shrugged it off with ease as he crossed his arms, confidence in his face.

"Not to worry Numbuh 4. I know that Numbuh 3 is able to complete this task... yes she may be a little light-headed, but she is no fool. We can count on her."

"I didn't say I was worried, I just didn't, um, want her to take so long because look at Numbuh 2! He's suffering!" Numbuh 4 quickly stated as he glanced at Numbuh 2. His eyes were wide as he held an empty bowl and a spoon, murming to himself. Numbuh 1 nodded in understanding, turning to face the other direction.

"Have faith Numbuh 4... she'll make it."

--

Back to Numbuh 3...

--

"La la la, la la!" Numbuh 3 sang happily to herself as she skipped along in her rugular go-happy self. "To the grocery store we go!"

Numbuh 3 trotted into the store as she began skipping down the ailes. Her mission was in dire need. She had to be quick before it was too late. Before Numbuh 2 went crazy. She had to find it. The right brand.

"Aha! I found you Ultra Honey Crusted Rainbow Monkey Creamy Oats Cereal!" Numbuh 3 exclaimed as she grabbed the last two boxes. She giddily turned around, not really paying attention as she bumped into someone, dropping one of the cereal boxes.

"I believe this is your's." A familiar voice simply stated as he held out the box of cereal to her. Numbuh 3 smiled as she gladly took the box.

"Oh, thank you!" She looked at the boy. A pleasant smile was on his face. His plain, blue eyes were slightly covered from his palish-blonde bangs of his turtle-shell cut hair. "Hey! Do I know you?"

The boy shrugged, the smile still on his face. "What do you think?"

"Hmm..." Numbuh 3 thought for a moment. "Well, your clothes looks familiar."

The boy looked down at his casual clothes. A tidy, blue suit and shorts with a red tie. He glanced back up, extending his hand out.

"I'm Walter. And you are?" Numbuh 3 smiled as she gingerly shook it.

"I'm Kuki!" Her eyes glanced up, noticing the time. "And poor Numbuh 2's going to starve if I don't get this back in time!"

Walter quickly glanced at the clock then looked back at Numbuh 3. "I suppose you should be off then, since I have some shopping to do as well. ... See you around?"

Numbuh 3 nodded with a smile. "Okay! See you around Walter!"

Walter watched as Numbuh 3 raised through the line, paying for the cereal and skipped out the automatic doors. His smile widened as he looked down the cereal aisle.

"Everything is going as planned..."

--

Back at treehouse...

--

"Hello! I'm hooome!" Numbuh 2's head automatically turned and looked at Numbuh 3, quickly standing up.

"Did you get it?! The Ultra Honey Crusted Rainbow Monkey Creamy Oats Cereal?!" Numbuh 3 skipped along as she placed the two boxes down on the table as a groggy Numbuh 5 came into the room.

"Yup! Ready to serve!" Numbuh 3 exclaimed as Numbuh 5 fixed her robe and sat down, taking a bowl and pouring cereal then milk into it after Numbuh 2.

"Ahh! I feel much better now!" Numbuh 2 exclaimed with a sigh as he chowed down.

"Good work Numbuh 3, I knew I could count on you." Numbuh 1 came in, entering the room as he took a bowl. "I must say... I too, was quite hungry."

"No problem! Anytime Numbuh 1!" Numbuh 3 happily replied as she made herself a bowl of cereal and skipped up to her room.

"Hey Numbuh 4! There's cereal if you want some." She smiled as she noticed him head towards his room. He turned around, a meek look on his face.

"Ah, thanks... Kuki. I'll be down in a sec." Numbuh 3 smiled as she turned back and started again to her destination once more.

"Um, Kuki!" Numbuh 4 called out to her as she turned around. She smiled.

"Yes Wally?" She replied, deciding to use his name. Numbuh 4 looked down at the floor, his hand scratching the back of his head.

"Erm, well uh... you're... you're not mad from not doing your final act from the play, are you?" Numbuh 3 laughed as she shook her head.

"Of course not, silly! It wasn't that bad I wasn't able to do it!" She smiled once more one of her bright smiles at him. Numbuh 4 shrugged as he put his hands in his pockets, lightly kicking the floor.

"Oh. Ah, well then... I, uh, best go get eaten' then... thanks." He managed to say as he walked down the stairs, trying to hide his tinted cheeks from her. Numbuh 3, clueless as she was in that matter, smiled off.

"No problem! Anytime then!" She replied as she skidaddled off to her room to finish eating.

* * *

**Author's Notes: And that's the end of chappie 1, neh? Hope it was okaii. R&R please, kaii? Thankiies to you all. :D**


	2. Prince Charming

**Author's Notes: Hello! I think I'm getting better at this so yeah... Second chappie up!**

* * *

Operation S.W.E.E.T.

**S**mall

**W**onders

**E**ventually

**E**nvolves

**T**ruth

Chapter 2: Prince Charming

Numbuh 3 skipped down the stairs from her room as she gingerly entered the kitchen, washing her dishes quickly. She turned around, finally noticing Numbuh 5 was still there. She giggled as the tired Numbuh 5 had fallen asleep in her bowl of cereal. She gingerly skipped back to her room, catching sight that Numbuhs 2 and 4 were challenging each other on a game while Numbuh 1 was reading a magazine.

Finally in her room, she bursted through the door and jumped on her bed, making the rainbow monkeys on her bed bounce slightly. She giggled as she sat cross-legged, looking at her rainbow monkey friends.

"Well then... what shall we play nex-- eh?" Numbuh 3 was caught off as a quiet ringing started to sound. She looked around, knowing that it was coming from the bed somewhere. She crawled to her pillows, the ringing getting closer.

"Aha!" She grabbed the pillow and lifted it up, looking down at a small device. It vibrated on the bed as it ringed once more. She picked it up cautiously, clicking a random button. The screen turned white as small texts appeared.

"Look out your window?" She read aloud to herself, ending it questionally. Her brow furrowed together as she crawled off her bed, walking to her window which happened to be open. She looked out it in curiousity as a big smile appeared on her face, looking down at a familiar face.

"Hi Walter! What are you doing here?" Walter raised his index finger to his smile.

"Shh! Speak more quietly Kuki..." Numbuh 3 slightly giggled as she nodded, mimicking him as she raised her index finger to her lip. Walter made a small chuckle as he motioned her to wait a moment. She watched as Walter looked down at his watch, pressing down on it lightly with his finger.

"Oooh!" Kuki awed as Walter was lifted into the air, noticing the power of it was coming from under his shoes as he flew to her window. He made a small smile as he reached out his hand to her.

"Grab on to it. I want to show you something." Numbuh 3 nodded as she went over to her bed and put her shoes on. Luckily, she was wearing her regular long-sleeved, green sweater so she didn't have to keep Walter waiting as much.

"Okay! But first, I'm going to tell my friends I'll be ou--"

"No! Uh, I mean... well, this is sort of like a game. You see, you're like the captured princess and I am here to rescue you." Walter said as he made a quick smile. He held out his hand once more. Numbuh 3 gushed slightky as she twiddled her fingers together.

"Aaaw! How sweet!" She skipped over and took hold of his hand. "Okay! Off we go my Knight in Shining Armor!"

Walter lightly tilted his head to the side, the smile slightly widened.

"Of course... my princess."

--

Back downstairs...

--

"Ha! Take that! I beat yah' loussy--"

"Aaw! Just shut it already! All this playing is making me hungry! I'm going to get a snack." Numbuh 2 said, interrupting Numbuh 4's victory words once more. Numbuh 4 smirked as he folded his arms together.

"Don't you mean loosing?" Numbuh 2 glared at him as he came back to the room.

"No! Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to take a break." Numbuh 2 said as he sat down on the couch, digging into some cookies. Numbuh 4 slightly pouted.

"Aw c'mon! One more match!" Numbuh 2 shook his head in Numbuh 4's dismay.

"Nope, I'm done. Go ask Numbuh 1 to play."

"Heh. You're just afraid I'll whip yah' again..." Numbuh 4 said in a grumble as he turned to Numbuh 1.

"I heard that!" Numbuh 2 exclaimed as Numbuh 4 ignored it.

"So whaddaya say Numbuh 1? Wanna battle?" Numbuh 1 looked up from his reading.

"I'm sorry Numbuh 4... I'm not much a game-fanatic., but see if Numbuh 5 wants too." Numbuh 4 grumbled again as he sighed as Numbuh 1 went back to reading.

"Aw fine! Where is Numbuh 5 anyway?"

"I last saw her in the kitchen... I have a feeling that she's still there." Numbuh 5 replied as he pointed to the direction to the kitchen, not looking up from his magazine. Numbuh 4 arched his brow as he walked to the kitchen. There, Numbuh 5 was still sleeping in her bowl of cereal.

"Er, yeah... she's here alright..." He sighed again, deciding to leave her alone as he walked up the stairs. "Well, there's one last person. Hopefully she'll want to play with me instead of those dumb rainbow monkeys!"

Numbuh 4 made his way to Numbuh 3's room. The door was open so Numbuh 4 just decided to walk in.

"Hey Numbuh 3! Wanna play a--" He looked around as he entered, not seeing Numbuh 3 anywhere. "Numbuh 3?"

Numbuh 4 could feel his heart race as his eyes darted all over. The open window catching his attention as he darted over to the window.

"_Kuki?!_" He called out. Something caught his eye that was a little a far off. He squinted, able to see a little green speck in the air. Numbuh 3. Next to the green speck, Numbuh 4 could see a blue one. His heart still raced as he clenched his fists together. Someone had taken Numbuh 3. Someone had the guts to take Kuki. _His_ Kuki. And he was giong to find out who it was.

Numbuh 4 raced out of Numbuh 3's room and down the stairs, two steps at a time. He was filled with worry, which he could easily hide. But mainly, his eyes were filled with rage. He quickly walked, practically ran, as he headed to the door. Numbuh 2 and 1 looked up at him as they watched him go to the door.

"Hey. Where yah' goin' Numbuh 4?" Numbuh 2 asked in confusion. Numbuh 1 also interested as he had looked up from his magazine. Numbuh 4 didn't look at his teammates as he opened the door.

"I'll be right back. I forgot to do something." With that, he left; closing the door behind him. Numbuh 2 looked at Numbuh 1 as they both arched their brows.

"What's up with him?"

* * *

**Author's Notes: Lol! Isn't it coincidental how things are? Yeah, I know it was a cheesy ending but, please.. R&R! Thankiies ****Oh, I don't know if you guys are interested but I now am going to base my stories/chapters with songs. This chapter was, well sorta based on the song "Angels" by Within Temptation. So yeah.. go checkii out! dum dee dum :)**


	3. Surprise, Surprise

**Author's Notes: Thankiies for reviews! The song for this chapter, well sortof like goes with the flow of it really, is "Addicted" by Simple Plan. ... yeah-yup! **

* * *

Operation: S.W.E.E.T.

**S**mall

**W**onders

**E**ventually

**E**nvolves

**T**ruth

Chapter 3: Surprise, Surprise

"Oooh! This is soOo much fun!" Numbuh 3 exclaimed as she stretched out her arms in the air, pretending as if she was flying on her own. Walter smiled as he looked at Numbuh 3, one of his arms were stretched out as well while the other had a good grip on Numbuh 3's waist to keep her from falling. He looked back ahead.

"Ah, it seems like we're here." Walter said as he pointed to a green area. In the middle of the area was a large medieval castle. Numbuh 3's eyes widened in awe at the place as they landed. She clasped her hands together as she happily squirmed.

"Oh! This place is soooo beautiful! And big! Are we going inside?" Numbuh 3 asked as she bounced over to Walter's side. Walter made a slight nod as he held out his arm.

"Of course. Shall we... Princess Kuki?" Numbuh 3 gushed as she squirmed once more, hooking her arm around Walter's as they headed over to the castle door where two tall guards stood. They nodded and opened the door for Walter and Numbuh 3, letting them walk inside.

--

Inside a bush...

--

Two eyes watched over the two, a tint of jealousy in them. Numbuh 4, now hiding inside a bush, watched as the two went into the castle. Luckily, as Numbuh 3 was admiring the view it gave him time to catch up as he had lost them once. Numbuh 4 had ran all the way from the treehouse to follow them. His mind focused on one thing, a very important thing which happened to be the most precious thing to him. His heart raced in excitement to get her back as he had ran faster, making him catch up as he quickly fouond a hiding spot to stay in for the moment.

"Crud...you've got to be serious... Blast that dorky kid! When I get mah' hands on em' I'll show em' whot' a real man is!" Numbuh 4 quietly exclaimed to himself. His fists clenched together as he glared at Walter the whole time, listening to every word the boy had said to Kuki. Then to see her face as she turned a little red._ That _made him angry. _"How could that cruddy kid be able to impress Kuki?!" _He had thought to himself as they walked inside. He wanted to take him down at that moment but forced himself not too, telling himself that if Kuki would get angry and may start ignoring him for K.Oing her "friend." Also adding, to his regret, that she may fall for the cruddy dude after. He needed evidence before he could take that Walter down... and for some reason, he seemed very familiar.

"I need to find a way inside."

--

Minute later...

--

"Oi! Pss!"

"Huh?" One of the guards looked over to the side of him. He could hear a voice coming from the thick line of bushes that were aligned the side of the castle. He turned to the other guard who was looking at him as he pointed to the side of the castle where the voice was coming from. "I'm gonna be right back dude... thought I heard sumffin' around there."

The other guard nodded as he returned to his post. The other guard turned around, walking over to the side of the castle and looked at the row of bushes. "Ello,' anyone here who is not supposed to be here?"

"Hya!" Numbuh 4 did a karate chop the guards neck, making him unconcious as he jumped off the wall. He could hear the other guard coming.

"Uh, dude? You kay'?" Numbuh 4 had to think fast. Quickly, he tried to mimic the unconcious guard's voice.

"Uh yeah... dude. Um, give meh' a hand here?" Numbuh 4 could hear the strudging steps of the guard coming closer. He smirked.

"Sure, what's u--!"

"That's up!" Numbuh 4 quickly took out the other guard before he could finish. He started for the door, peeking it open. To his relief, no one was there as he slipped inside; starting his search again for Numbuh 3.

--

Somewhere in castle...

--

"Oooh! I never knew you had brothers and sisters!" Kuki exclaimed as she looked around. Walter had brought up the subject of his siblings, saying they should properly meet... this time. "And I don't think I've met them before."

Walter made a slight shrug, leading her around in the castle. "I'm sure you have.." He mumbled quietly to himself as Numbuh 3 wasn't able to hear him. He decided to change the subject, she would understand later.

"Oh! I forgot to mention, I have a surprise for you..." Numbuh 3's eyes widened, it seemingly sparkled as she clapped her hands together.

"Ooh, ooh! What is it?" She asked in excitement. Walter lead smiled as he lead her to doubled-doors. He opened the doubled-doors, revealing a whole new room. It was a large theater. The platform had people on it as they got things ready and prepared. She squeeled. "A play?! I looove plays! I did a school play once! It was so much fun... well, until we had to fight the Delightful Children... but Numbuh 4 cheered me back up!"

Walter's smile widened, he stiffened as he heard "Numbuh 4" as he clenched his teeth together for hearing that name. Quickly, he regained his composure, putting his hands together behind his back. "I'm glad... and I hope you like your part..."

Kuki's head turned slowly to Walter, her eyes sparkling in awe as she held up her balled, sleeve-covered hands to her chin. "You mean... _I'm_ in the play?"

Walter nodded, the smile still on his face. "One of the mains." Numbuh 3 squeeled as she wrapped her arms around the now-surprised Walter, giving him a tight hug. Walter's cheek were lightly tinted pink as he awkwardly returned it.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You've been soOo extremely, extremely nice to me ever since I met you!" Walter slightly shrugged as Numbuh 3 ended the embrace.

"Thank you... I also should say that my brothers and sisters will be in the play as well and that.. my father will watching." Numbuh 3 still had on her plastered smile as rubbed her hands.

"Oh goodie-goodie! This'll be so much fun! Oh! What's the play about?" Walter smiled, as he looked around her.

"Well... as you can see, this is a castle after all. Anyway, let's get you ready."

"Okay!"

--

Somewhere else in the castle...

--

Numbuh 4 peeked inside a room. The room was beautifully decorated. As if soomeone of royalty lived here. Silky and elegant was everything in there like really. The bed, curtains, carpet, wall. All except for the drawers, closet and stuff like that. It was awing to look at but didn't really fit Numbuh 4's taste to really live in. He shook the thought off as he checked the next room. No one there. He sighed as he sank to the ground, leaning on the wall. Already so far, he had finished checking pretty much half of the castle.

"Aw Kuki... where are yah'?" Numbuh 4 stiffened, he could hear someone coming. Quickly, he got up and hid in one of the rooms.

"Well now... it seems like Walter is one smooth brother of yours' isn't he, my children?" Numbuh 4's eyes widened as he instantly recognized that voice. He remained quiet as another familar, this time _voices, _spoke up.

"Yes... Father..." They said in unision as they all laughed together. Father sighed with a slight chuckle as he and the Delightful Children walked by down the hallway.

"Heh heh, soon the fun will really begin... once the play begins..." They laughed once more as they continued walking. Numbuh 4 eyed them from the back as they left. _"I should've known he was one of those Delightful Dorks! I have to find Kuki quick!"_ He thought to himself as he slipped away, now knowing of where Numbuh 3 would be.

* * *

**Author's Notes: And that's the end of teh chappiie! Please R&R! I don't know wat really else there is to say so... dum dee dum! -- **


	4. Wally to the Rescue!

**Author's Notes: Hallo again! O Thankiies for teh reviews, I hope this'll be even more a success! Now, teh awesome song dat got meh working in such a poooositive attitude, especially for this 3/4 moment is the song "Take My Hand" by Simple Plan! This song is especially good since the chapter is somewhat sad! Weird huh? Jus listen to it on repeat while yooh read this, heh heh heh, kaii? (p.s. the rhythme is somewhat really teh main point... sounds heroic. --;)**

**Okidoki nows, let's begin chappie 4, neh? Here we go people! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own KND /**

* * *

Operation S.W.E.E.T.

**S**mall

**W**onders

**E**ventually

**E**nvolves

**T**ruth

Chapter 4: Wally to the Rescue!

Slyly darting through the castle, Numbuh 4 sneaked his way in the shadows as much as he could to stay hidden. He skidded past laser cameras, dodged large guards that were way overly-buffed; but not to Numbuh 4, and, even outrun two psychotic dobermans. He managed to knock them out as he slammed a door on their faces really, really, really hard. All this was done for one person. The one and only... Numbuh 3. He had to find her fast to make sure the play won't start. He didn't know what Father's and the Delightful Children's plans were and frankly, in a matter of fact, he didn't really care at the mooment. His main focus was to just get Numbuh 3 out of there. A familiar voice came into the air as Numbuh 4 came to a stop before he passed a hallway. He remained in a shadow as he looked over at the person he was looking for.

"Oooh! This is sooo exciting! I can't wait for the play to start!" Numbuh 3 cheered as one of her feet kicked up behind her as she held her hands together infront of her. Numbuh 4 couldn't see who she was talking to since the wall was blocking the view but had a good feeling who it was. He was right.

""Yes... neither can I..." replied Walter as he stepped into view. He opened a door that was right next to them and stepped to the side, keeping the door from closing as he lightly bowed. "Well then, tonight we shall meet again... see you then my princess..."

Numbuh 4 tensed as the Delightful's words repeated in his mind. _"My princess... my princess... my princess..." _Numbuh 3 giggled as she skipped into the dressing room, waving off to Walter as she watched him close the door; leaving her alone to rehearse for a while before her dressers came in to help her get dressed and ready. _"Stay calm Wally, he's gonna leave soon... that punk bettah be at least!" _Numbuh 4 thought to himself as, to his relief, watched as Walter left. Waiting for a couple of seconds, Numbuh 4 ran off to the dressing room. Numbuh 3 first looked shocked to see Numbuh 4 here but soon relaxed in jus mere seconds as she walked over to him, watching he drop to the ground while leaning on the door to catch his breathe.

"Hi Numbuh 4! What are you doing here?" She asked in her regular go-happy manner. Numbuh 4 glanced up at Numbuh 3 as he was still huffing for air.

"I was going to ask you the same thing! How could, of all people, hang out with that lousy delightful dork?!" Numbuh 3's eyes narrowed as her eyebrows furrowed together in anger. She crossed her arms together as she glared down at Numbuh 4.

"Walter is not a lousy delightful dork! Wait... he is kinda delightful though..." Numbuh 4 smacked his forehead. _"Ugh! She's such an airhead!" _Numbuh 4 thought as he grabbed hold of Numbuh 3's arm, tugging her to the door. To his dismay, she pulled back and crossed her arms once more.

"Numbuh 4, I am not going to leave! No matter what!" Numbuh 4 looked at her in shock. _"I don't believe this!" _He raised his arms in reasoning, hoping to pursuade her.

"But Numbuh 3, Walter ain't just no regulah' peh-son... He's one of those Delightful Dorks! And-and they have a plan, they and Fathah'! I'm not sure what it was but I can tell yah' it ain't good! We have to go!" Numbuh 3 stood in silence as her eyes were gazed on Numbuh 4. She slightly relaxed a little as she slumped to her chair, her bubbly eyes looked down to the ground as she lightly laid her hand on her arm.

"I'm sorry Numbuh 4... but..." She looked back up at him with her teary eyes that always seemed to always break Numbuh 4's heart. "... I can't go. This play is more important right now... I don't care what happens to me, I just... want to finish the play." Numbuh 4 could feel his heart drop as he could see this was all leading back to the school play that he had messed up. He had destroyed Numbuh 3's final act and now, this was her second chance. Numbuh 4 lowered his head as he sighed. He really didn't want to do this but, if it made Numbuh 3 happy, he would do it.

"Okay... we won't leave..." Numbuh 4 looked back up to see that Numbuh 3's face was brightened up back to her regular self. She hopped out of her seat and, with one leap, jumped over to Numbuh 4; giving him a big hug.

"Oooh! Thank you Waaallllly!" She said in her tight embrace. Numbuh 4 could feel his cheeks slightly burn, he lowered his head to hide it. Numbuh3 stopped moving and quieted down as she looked over at the door. She quickly turned to Numbuh 4.

"Someone's coming! You need to hide now!" Numbuh 3 let go of the embrace as she looked around for a place where Numbuh 4 could hide in. She opened a door, revealing a ton of clothes hanged up. "In here Numbuh 4!"

Numbuh 4 darted over to Numbuh 3, looking around for a good place to hide in. _"Aha!" _He thought as he quickly jumped up into a large pocket of a yellow raincoat that was hanged on the side. His head popped out of the pocket as his eyes, slightly showing his worry, gazed down at Numbuh 3 as she looked back. They both jumped when a knocking came from the door.

"I have to go now... be right back." Numbuh 3 quietly shut the closet door as she hurried to her chair, picking up a brush and started brushing her hair. She looked over at the door.

"Umm, come in!" She replied as the door opened. She gasped.

--

In the closet... in a large, yellow raincoat's pocket...

--

_"Man! What the crud is taking Kuki so long?!" _Numbuh 4 thought as he remained, unmoving, in the large pocket. He couldn't hear anything and he couldn't stand it. _"Maybe I'll just take a little peek..." _Slowly, Numbuh 4 got up and reached for the handle. He managed to grip hold of it, carefully turning it as he cracked open the door a little. He gasped.

"Kuki!" He whispered under his breathe as he watched his friend stare out in a daze, as if in a trance. Next to her, was the Delightful Children; all except for Walter, as they had a small crown-like machine hooked onto Numbuh 3's head. And lastly, next to the four Delightufl Children... was Father.

"Well now, our little friend... it seems that everything had gone as planned... and now..." Father rubbed his hands together, his firey eyes seemed to brighten. "...It's time to finish it... no longer will you be one of those "Kids Next Door operatives"... instead, we welcome you to our little, happy family! ...Right children...?"

The four delightfuls chuckled in unision as they nodded their heads. "Of course Father..." They looked over at Numbuh 3. "Isn't that right... sister?"

Numbuh 3's head nodded as a crooked smile formed on her now dule face.

"Of course... my family..." The Delightful Children and Father laughed as they got the answer they wanted to hear. Numbuh 4 just watched in horror as they had changed Numbuh 3 into one of them. Father sighed, making a slight chuckle at the same time.

"Good... it's hard to believe that my boy has grown so much! If you could only see the way he was when he first thought of this plan... my boy... he thought of every last bit of it... all starting off when you went to the store..." Father wiped his face as a tear went down his cheek. He made a small sigh and walked over to the door, the Delightfuls following. "This will also help me out to get rid of your pisky little friends. Well now, it's time for me to go and leave you to get ready."

NUmbuh 4 watched as Father and the Delightful Children left. He quickly jumped out of the pocket, landing on the ground with a silent "oof." He looked over at Numbuh 3 as she was looking at the mirror, her dule face as expressionless he had ever seen.

"... Kuki...?" Numbuh 4 managed to say through his choked words. Her eyes slowly gazed over at him, staring for a second then returning back to her face. Numbuh 4 could feel his hopes go down. There was no sign of life in her eyes. Nothing at all. His body stiffened as he could hear footsteps approaching. He quickly ran over to the closet, closing the closet door just enough for him to peek through as he jumped back into the pocket. The door opened as a couple girls entered. They carried a couple of dresses and a few accessories. Numbuh 4 had to wait... to wait for the play to begin.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Well that's the end of chappie 4! I knu this one was extreeeeemely short but no worries, I'll make it up later... hopefully...**

**Anyways! Let's not let that bring us down! It's sad enough of what's happening right now, no need to add more grief! So yeah, R&R peeps please! I knu teh chappie isn't as good as I hoped it would be but I know I'll do better! Please don't bring me dooooown!**


End file.
